


A Little Matter of Bondage

by cdelbridge



Category: Mystrade - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: The boys experiment
Relationships: Johnlock, Mystrade - Relationship
Comments: 38
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InnerSpectrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/gifts).



When you have been together as a couple for awhile, you sometimes forget things. Birthdays. Often anniversary's. Sometimes more important things, like shellfish allergies. Or, in this case, that letting your spouse tie you up might be a bad idea.

It started off as a random comment from Sherlock, something like, "I'd bet you'd look delicious tied up with my black lace panties as a gag." John had grinned back and continued working on his blog but the idea had taken hold. So much so that when they were getting ready for bed, John had pulled out some rope, wriggled his eyebrows at his husband and said, "want to play?" 

Sherlock did.

Since the idea had been the detective's, in a sense, John was the person to be tied up first. He took off his clothes, his husband remaining partially dressed in black jeans, and laid on their bed. 

Sherlock, who made prolonging sex and denying orgasms an artform, stood at the foot of the bed looking down at his spouse and smiling. John felt his cock give a lurch as his spouse moved to his side and his left arm was quickly tied to the headboard. Sherlock leaned over to kiss him lightly then moved to sit on his chest as he tied the other hand.

John, unable to move, could feel his senses swimming. Sherlock gave off a delicious musky smell when he was aroused and sitting as he was, John couldn't help but smell him. He opened his mouth to say something to that effect when a pair of black lace panties was shoved into his mouth.

His beautiful spouse leaned close and said, "I'm going to ask you periodically if you're OK. Your left hand isn't as tight as the other so if you need to get my attention, just gesture. If it's an emergency, you should be able to pull the panties out of your mouth without any issue. OK?"

John nodded his head and moved his left hand to test the mobility. His husband was right, in an emergency, he could pull out the panties. He settled down to enjoy himself.

The detective slowly moved down to the foot of the bed and grabbed John's right ankle. They didn't have a footboard so Sherlock tied his husband's ankles to the lower bed legs. Tugging on the knots to make sure they were secure, he stood back to admire his work.

"God, look at you." Sherlock paced the room, looking down at his spouse. "You are the sexiest man!" He walked up the side of the bed and leaned over to give his husband a lick. "Damn, you're gorgeous!"

John whimpered. Sherlock didn't even need to do much to get him going and right now, he was so hard he ached. Just the thought of what tonight could bring made him crazy and he felt his cock starting to leak. "Oh God!" he thought.

His husband, smiling evilly, moved to his sidetable drawer and pulled out a buttplug. "I intend to play with you for awhile and you need to be ready when I want you." He lubed up the toy and moved between his spouse's thighs. "Open up John!" The grin was positively maniacal.

John felt like his nerve endings were on fire and the plug just added to it. His husband had placed it with ease and asked if he was OK. John gave a nod and a thumbs up then moaned around the gag as he moved his hips and the plug hit his prostate. Jesus!

"Damn you look so good! Why don't we do this more?" Sherlock moved around the bed, seemingly searching for the best angle. Finally, he leaned over and licked his husband's leaking tip. "And you taste so fucking good." He took John all the way in and moved his head back and forth several times before he pulled off and continued talking. "I love your cock."

John whimpered.

"In fact John," the detective continued, "I am going to ride your arse..."

He was interrupted by a pounding on their bedroom door and a snooty voice calling, "Sherlock! I need your help and I don't care what you're doing. England needs you. Don't make me come in there!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously Mycroft?

Sherlock slid out of the bedroom door, closing it behind him, only to find his brother uncomfortably close. "What the fuck is your problem?" The detective got into his brother's face, "get out of my house!"

"Sherlock! There are more important issues than your erection." Mycroft took in his brother's appearance with a swift glance. "This is a matter of life and death that I need your help on now! It's a matter of national importance. Don't make me force you."

Sherlock looked his brother up and down, "please! You don't have the balls to take me on! Or the ability." He turned to go back into the bedroom, "show yourself out and forget you know me."

Mycroft looked down at his feet, "the things you make me do." He snapped his fingers and two beefy men appeared out of nowhere, one clasped a hand over the detective's mouth, the other grabbed his legs, and together they picked him up and carried him out of the flat and down the stairs.

It says something about his state of mind that Mycroft forgot all about John Watson as he followed the others down the steps and out to his waiting car.

~~~~~~~~~~

John, tied up, gagged and impaled on a butt plug, couldn't believe his brother-in-law's nerve. How the fuck dare he! If he wasn't tied to the bed, and gagged with a pair of panties, the things he'd say and do to Mycroft!

He watched Sherlock slide out of the door, heard the brief exchange between the brothers, a thump, some muffled curses and thuds, Mycroft saying, "don't make me drug your arse!" and descending footsteps. He heard the outside door open and close, then silence.

He waited patiently for all of five seconds before he reached over to pull the panties from his mouth. Licking his lips and wetting his tongue, he called, "Sherlock!" Nothing. "Sherlock Holmes!" He tried again, a bit louder. Still nothing.

John, tied to the bed and unable to move much (and the few movements he could make sent the plug ramming against his sweet spot), looked at the ceiling and screamed. "FUCK YOU MYCROFT!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is in trouble

"OK," John said to himself. "How do I get myself out of this?"

It wasn't so much that he was naked, tied spread-eagled to the bed and had a plug in his arse. No, it was all the above plus that his brother-in-law had apparently kidnapped his spouse. Sherlock could be gone an hour, three days or a month depending on the case. OK, deep breath Watson, at least you got the panties out of your mouth.

"I will not panic." John said out loud. OK, first, how to get out. He couldn't yell. Mrs. Hudson was staying at her new boyfriend's this weekend. The windows were closed so he'd have to yell pretty loud for probably a very long time and still might not be heard. 

"I seriously will not panic!" John said this out loud and startled himself. The flat was really quiet. OK, other options. Could he free himself? He looked hopefully at his left wrist and gave it a tug. Damn his husband's efficiency with knots! Could he, maybe, pull the rope from the headboard? He gave the rope a fuller tug. Um, not in this lifetime. He tugged on his other appendages. Nope. Fuck!

How far could he move his left arm? Sherlock had given him more freedom with this arm so he could remove the panties if needed. "Thank God!" John thought sincerely. Was it enough to do anything though. He flailed his arm around but couldn't reach anything else.

"Fuck!" 

Maybe he could tug on the ropes and flail around with the rest of his body? Maybe he'd loosen something? Taking a deep breath, he moved his arms and legs and threw his body into the mix. And nearly screamed when the forgotten butt plug hit his prostate.

"Just kill me!" 

~~~~~~~~  
From the floor of the car, Sherlock glared at his brother. One of the first things Mycroft had done when they got into the car was have him bound and gagged. He couldn't really move in his current position nor speak so glared intently at Mycroft hoping Mycroft could figure out his issue.

His brother finally looked down at him and said, "I don't care what I interrupted or how John is going to get out of the ropes, the Queen's husband has been kidnapped. Find him and I'll make this up to you."

Sherlock continued to glare and added eyebrow wriggling to his look.

"Maybe, if you cooperate, I'll have the car drop us off and I'll send them back to free John." Mycroft looked away from his brother and said, "now, we need to get to work."

Sherlock rolled his eyes but prepared to listen. It's not like he had a lot of options.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I will not panic!”

“OK, deep breaths!” John said out loud as he looked around for inspiration. Nothing. “Why do I ever think bondage is a good idea?” John implored the ceiling. “I know my husband and the fucking chaos that surrounds his life! I was destined to be tied to the bed for a week and have to pee on myself!” This depressing thought, (“John, we’re not into water sports! Thank God!”), made him grit his teeth, scream and flail against his bonds which led to several things happening.

The most immediate to our cute little doctor was the (again!) forgotten butt plug which slammed into his sweet spot several times. John gave a loud groan/growl and quit flailing before he came all over himself. Jesus Christ! He so wasn’t in the mood for an orgasm!

Also about this time, John smelled an odd odor and felt his wrist getting wet. “Now the fuck what?!” He roared as he looked to his left hand and saw a bottle of nail polish remover that had been left on the head board (“Sherlock, let me do your toe nails while you take a nap.”), hadn’t been closed very well (“You look so damn hot Sherlock, I just have to lick you now!”) and spilled all over his bound wrist.

Losing his shit totally at this point, and after so little provocation, John screamed and pulled his wrist away from the acetone. And found it free.

~~~~~~~~~

Mycroft’s big car pulled up to his office building where they were met by Anthea. Not even batting an eye at the vision of a half-naked consulting detective who was bound and gagged, she held the door while Mycroft’s minions carried him into the building and then to the British government’s office.

The goons dropped Sherlock on the floor and looked to Mycroft for further instructions.

“Wait outside the door. If my brother is going to be reasonable then you may need to rescue John Watson. If he gives me a hard time, John could be tied up for days.” Walking up to the prone figure, he leaned over and said, “you decide.”

He removed the gag and waited patiently.

“You are out of your fucking mind!” Sherlock roared. “You break into my house, kidnap me and leave my spouse in a vulnerable position! Normal people fucking ask for help!”

“Are you going to help?”

“The Prince hasn’t been kidnapped. He likes to escape the fishbowl that he lives in and he has a wicked sense of humor.” The detective struggled to sit upright. “He’ll call the Queen to let her know he’s fine in an hour or so.” 

“How can you be so sure?” Mycroft asked hopefully. “How do I know you’re not just telling me what you think I want to hear?”

“Dear God! I suppose it’s too late for birth control but you are the poster child for it!” Even half-dressed, barefoot and lying on the floor, Sherlock managed to look down his nose at his brother. “Take me home, now.”

“I’m sure you’ll understand why my answer is “not yet” as we’ll wait to see if the Prince does indeed call.” Mycroft leaned over and gagged his brother. “You’re so much easier to deal with when I can’t hear you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys' reaction.
> 
> Nail polish remover is a marvelous substance and can dissolve or weaken plastics.

John Watson, left hand free, grabbed the bottle of nail polish remover and poured some on his other wrist. Thank God they had (inadvertently) used ropes containing plastic! Waiting patiently, sort of, he gave his wrist a tug, then a yank and he was free! Rubbing his sore wrists, the doctor quickly reached down to remove the plug, and with a sigh of relief, sat up. Grabbing the bottle again, he went to work on his ankles (the angle was wrong to untie them himself) and plotted his rescue of Sherlock. His brother-in-law was going down!

~~~~~~~  


Sherlock shifted uncomfortably on the floor and plotted his revenge. His brother was going to regret fucking with him! Actually, it wasn't so much what had been done to him that bothered him so much as them leaving John in such a predicament. He needed to get out of this and rescue his husband. He went to his mind palace.

~~~~~~

A now-free John Watson threw on whatever clothes he found laying on the floor and ran out of the flat then returned seconds later to gather clothes and shoes for his husband. He hoped for luck hailing a cab but was so mad he could probably levitate to Mycroft's office on his own ire.

~~~~~~~

"Sherlock. Sherlock!" Mycroft moved closer to his brother. "Sherlock Holmes! Are you asleep?" He reached down to poke the detective and found himself on the floor being bound and gagged before he could get his wits about him. "Well fuck!" he found himself thinking as he was hog-tied and left on the floor. "I was going to apologize and free him."

~~~~~~~~

Some of his husband’s cab hailing abilities must have rubbed off because one stopped as soon as he raised his arm and yelled. Throwing himself into the back, John directed them to Mycroft’s office. “That ignorant fuck! Just wait till he got his hands on his brother-in-law!” The doctor stewed over methods of torture the whole trip and didn’t notice the concerned looks the cabbie gave him when he’d laugh out loud to himself. “He’ll rue the day he kidnapped Sherlock Holmes!” John didn’t realize he said this out loud as he smiled and flexed his hands.

The cabbie gulped and drove faster.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge

John threw open the cab door before the vehicle fully stopped. Throwing money at the cabbie, he quickly headed for the building containing his brother-in-law and, hopefully, his spouse. 

The cabbie, for his part, was so thrilled to get rid of this passenger that he didn’t count the money, just drove off before the doctor could change his mind. 

Inside the building, John headed for the basement and his brother-in-law’s office, rage propelling him forward. “Just let me get my hands on that ignorant prick!” he raged to himself, not always silently. He didn’t notice the people who gave him a wide berth.

Waving dismissively to Anthea, he let himself into Mycroft’s office and stopped dead. “What the fuck?”

~~~~~~~~~~

Sherlock had pilfered his brother’s wallet and then made his way outside. And yes, even shirtless and barefoot, a cab screeched to a halt in front of him. Settling back, he nervously twisted his hands and urged the cabbie to go faster.

“Poor John!” He thought to himself. “He’ll never let me tie him up again!” Damn Mycroft!

When the cab screeched to a stop in front of 221B, the detective threw money at the cabbie and ran to the door. Letting himself in, he ran up the seventeen steps, calling John’s name to reassure himself, as well as his husband, that he was on his way.

At the doorway to their bedroom, he stopped dead and exclaimed, “what the fuck?”

~~~~~~~~

Mycroft Holmes was hogtied on his office floor. He looked incredibly uncomfortable and started struggling when he saw John walk in.

For his part, John walked over to the captive British government and removed the gag. “Where’s Sherlock, you pompous prick?”

“I don’t know. I came in to free him and apologize when he ambushed me.” He looked hopefully at John. “I’m really sorry, I lost my grip over the presumed kidnapping of the Queen’s husband.”

John just looked down at him. “OK.”

“OK what? I came in to free Sherlock and send him back to untie you. Would you please untie me?” Mycroft looked up at him. “Please John.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Sherlock looked in amazement at the empty bed. How in the world had John.... Oh, he smelled the nail polish remover and smirked. Good one John! Looking around the room, Sherlock found his phone and texted his spouse.

”Quit torturing my brother and come home! Revenge is going to be so fun! I put superglue around his favorite glory hole. SH”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mycroft.

John Watson ran up the seventeen stairs to 221B and burst through the door. The first thing he saw was his gorgeous spouse, still shirtless, looking none the worse for wear.

"Oh thank God!" John wrapped his arms around his tall husband's middle and held tight. "I was so worried about you!"

"John, I am so sorry! I can't believe my brother did that! Are you alright? I have to tell you though, the nail polish remover was brilliant!" He hugged his spouse tightly. "I'm not sure I would have thought of that right away! Oh, you are so fucking cute!"

John, face buried in his husband's bare chest, decided that he'd let Sherlock think he was brilliant for a little while longer. Finally, however, an issue formed in the doctor's mind. Pulling back from his spouse, he looked up at him and asked, "Was I hallucinating or did you say something about super glue and Mycroft's favorite glory hole?"

Taking John's hand, Sherlock led his husband to the kitchen and tea as he explained. "I was at my brother's office one time and needed to use his private bathroom. Quite by accident, I discovered that my brother and Lestrade are really weird. They role play in Mycroft's office and have a personal glory hole for the obvious reasons. Let's just say, the super glue will be very uncomfortable for whomever."

"Sherlock! You are evil and I love you!" John pulled him close.

"There are a few other things that I have planned but I'll tell you about them later!" Squeezing John back, he said, "I'm hungry. Curry?"

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gregory, I can't believe my brother did that but I guess it's partly my fault. Are you alright?" Mycroft asked his spouse with deep concern.

Greg Lestrade was lying on the bathroom floor, pants around his knees, holding his genitals. "If I didn't love you so much, I'd throttle you."

"I'm so sorry! Let me see." The British government got down beside his husband and moved his hands aside. "I have some ointment and bandages, just stay right there!" Mycroft moved to get the supplies.

Greg, with a forgiveable degree of sarcasm, said, "Where am I going with my pants around my knees and my junk covered in super glue? God I hate your brother!"

"Are you going to punish me for this?" Mycroft asked hopefully.

"Your pert little arse is going to be so red, you won't sit down for a week." Lestrade confirmed.

"Oh good!" Mycroft knelt down and began to minister to his spouse. "I'm leaking just thinking about it. But I am really sorry about this."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week later:

"Sir," Anthea stood in the doorway, "there's someone here for you."

"Do I want to see them?" Mycroft was busily reading a file on his desk.

"Um, yeah, I think you do. And quickly." Anthea vanished and came back with a very short, very pregnant woman.

"Oh there you are CuddleBums!" The woman waddled into Mycroft's office, belly leading the way. "I found you just in time! Our baby is about to be born!" 

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but I've never seen you before in my life. Let me have a taxi take you back home..." He stopped at this moment because the woman gave an undignified yell and her water broke. 

"Oh, the twins are coming early! It must be because they recognized their father's voice." The woman sat down on the floor and began removing her clothing. "My contractions are coming fast! I'm going to give birth on your office floor!" She let out a yell as a contraction hit.

"Anthea, call security and get this woman out of here. Have her taken to hospital as well." Mycroft, face pinched in distaste, backed away from the spectacle on the floor.

Anthea disappeared while the woman continued to wail. "Oh god, that was rough. Lambykins, do you want to catch our sons as they are born?" Security and Anthea had returned by this point and others crowded around the door. "Better get down between my legs quick! Little Sherlock and John aren't going to wait much longer."

Mycroft stood, nostrils flaring, "Arrest her! Now!" Watching the drama unfolding in his office, he had to admit that his brother won that round.


End file.
